Blissful Days
by Gin110881
Summary: Harry said to Ginny that those few weeks while they were dating at Hogwarts was like something out of someone else's life. A missing HBP moment. Written for the SIYE Best Time Of Our Lives Challenge 2019-1.


The descending evening sun let the ruby red sky on the horizon glow like streams of lava of a volcanic eruption. Harry Potter gazed in astonishment at the spectacular view of the slowly drifting clouds making the burning sky look like a magical photograph.

He was sitting on the Observation Platform of the Astronomy Tower together with his girlfriend, Ginny, enjoying the colourful spectacle.

Despite the light cooling evening breeze, the sun rays warming not only on his face, but his soul. Harry felt happy.

He had spent the last Sunday of June with Ginny wandering the shore of the Black Lake before heading up to the Astronomy Tower to watch the sunset. He still couldn't believe that Ginny had agreed to be his girlfriend. Ever since that memorable moment in the common room which had somehow ended in a mind-blowing kiss, his life has turned into a never-ending dream.

Looking down on his girlfriend who sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, he murmured, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is," she replied, taking a deep breath of the fresh evening air. "I've never watched the sunset from the Astronomy Tower."

"Me neither," Harry admitted. Taking her hand, he intertwined their fingers.

"We should do it more often." Ginny squeezed his hands.

"Absolutely." Harry smiled at her when the sun suddenly sent a blinding red stream of sun rays as the last greeting before the night would envelop the Scottish Highlands in darkness.

Blinded by the light, Harry closed his eyes and pulled Ginny closer.

"Do you have another lesson with Dumbledore tomorrow evening?" Ginny looked up at him.

"Yeah, at seven o'clock." Harry returned her gaze with a sad smile.

"I'll wait for you in the common room." Ginny took her hand out of his and gently stroked his cheek.

Looking in her eyes, Harry brushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "I'll probably be late tomorrow. Dumbledore wants to take me somewhere to the sea."

"I'll wait anyway." Ginny's eyes gleamed mischievously. "You can wake me up when I fall asleep on the sofa." She snuggled closer to Harry. "I hope you remember my favourite way to wake up."

"Eh...tickling, right?"

"Brat!" Ginny chuckled.

When the last ray of sun had retreated behind the mountain ridge to the west and the darkness slowly took over, Harry leaned forward, kissing Ginny gently on the forehead. "As much as I hate it, but I think we better head back to the common room. It's already past ten."

"Let's stay a bit longer." Ginny snuggled closer to him. "Just a few minutes."

A rumble in Ginny's stomach made Harry snicker. "Maybe we'd better make a detour to the kitchen." When Ginny didn't answer, he added, "When Ron's stomach makes such noises, he's usually unbearable if he doesn't get something to eat very soon."

Ginny poked her elbow in his ribs. "I'm not Ron."

"Okay, then it's the common room," Harry chuckled, holding her arm, so she couldn't prod him again.

Ginny put her free arm on his shoulder and pulled herself up to straddle his lap. With a gleam in her eye, she gave him a short kiss on the lips. "I didn't say the kitchen is a bad idea."

"So, it's true that Weasleys are always hungry." Harry grabbed her by her hips, eliciting a tiny shriek.

Batting his hands away, Ginny sniggered, "Mum always insisted we ate regularly."

"Ah. You certainly have a point." Harry got up. Holding Ginny close, he lifted her up.

Placing her gently on her feet, he took the Marauder map out of his pocket to check if the way to the kitchen was clear.

"Everything okay?" Ginny linked arms with him, glancing at the map.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Filch is down in the dungeons."

Opening the door to the spiral staircase, he looked at Ginny. "Do you already know what you want to eat?"

"A chocolate sundae." Ginny beamed.

"A chocolate sundae?" Harry's jaw dropped. "At this time of night?"

"Yep. With hot cherries and whipped cream." Grabbing Harry's hand, Ginny pulled him down the staircase. "And now hurry, Potter. We've got urgent things to do."

***Harry & Ginny ***

Harry slipped through the door to the kitchen, never letting go of Ginny's hand. He started looking around in the hopes to discover Dobby somewhere.

He'd been here once when Hermione had dragged him down here to alert him of the enslavement of the house elves, and once to bring Dobby socks. He had never before asked for something to eat.

Turning to Ginny, Harry asked, "Eh. Do you know your way around here, Gin?"

"Oh, I'm often here. I'm actually here at least once a week ever since Fred and George showed me the entrance to the kitchen a couple of years ago."

"Ah, Miss Wheezy is visiting." A squeaky voice made Harry turn to see a small podgy house-elf jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hello, Stupsy, how are you?" Ginny knelt down to shake the elf's hand.

"Wonderful," Stupsy piped. "How can I help Miss Wheezy."

"Can you please bring me the usual, Stupsy?" Ginny asked. "Oh, and do you still have those cherries that are only for the professors? You know, the ones in rum?"

"Oh. Yes, Miss Wheezy." A knowing smile crossed the face of the house elf.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "What do you want, Harry?"

"Oh," Harry replied, looking from Ginny to Stupsy and back. "Can you bring me a piece of treacle tart and a glass of cold pumpkin juice, please?"

"Of course," cried the house elf enthusiastically, disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

"The usual?" Taking her hand, Harry gave Ginny an amused look.

"What did you expect?" Ginny tilted her head, looking Harry in the eyes.

"I dunno," Harry said, gently stroking her cheek with his fingers. "I'd at least not expect that you're down here in the kitchen devouring sundaes all night." Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Who said I'd only come down here at night?" Ginny whispered.

"Oh, right," said Harry, looking around. "You seem to have good friends here. Make sure you never tell Hermione about it."

"If she ever finds out, I know you've told her." Pointing to a corner of the kitchen, Ginny lead Harry to a table and four chairs. "Let's sit down."

"Me?" Harry looked at Ginny. "How would you know I have told her?"

"You're the only one I've ever taken down to the kitchen." Ginny looked him in the eyes.

"Oh, so ..." Harry started but was interrupted by Ginny, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

As they parted, gasping for air, Ginny met his eyes. "So, you found out about another of my secrets."

"How many secrets do you have?" Harry took a deep breath of the flowery scent of her hair.

"Plenty," Ginny replied. Taking his hand, she led him to the table.

As they sat opposite each other, Harry took both of her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Okay, let's talk about your many secrets, Miss Weasley."

Ginny returned his gaze a moment before she spoke up. "First you have to reveal one of your secrets, Mr Potter." Brushing his fingers with her fingertips, she gave him a mischievous smile. "I think that's just fair."

"Oh, okay," said Harry. "How do you get the idea that I have secrets."

"The big chocolate sundae for Miss Whizzy." Stupsy interrupted their conversation, placing a huge cup with dark brown ice cream and a white cream topping on the table.

Turning to Harry, the elf bowed. "And the treacle tart for her friend."

"Thank you so much, Stupsy," Harry thanked the elf. Eying the enormous piece of treacle tart with whipped cream and the goblet of pumpkin juice, he said, "The house-elves must really like you, Gin. The portions of the treacle tart are much bigger than in the Great Hall."

Looked up from his plate, Harrys heart almost stopped.

Mesmerized, he stared at Ginny's mouth, as she slowly licked the ice cream from her spoon. Moaning softly, she picked one of the hot cherries from the cup and slurped it with relish. Closing her eyes, she breathed, "Mmm, delicious!"

"Ginny!" Harry gasped.

"Wanna taste?" Pointing at her sundae, Ginny gulped down the cherry. "The rum cherries are exquisite!"

"Oh, no," Harry stuttered. "Thank you."

He stared at Ginny with wide eyes. "I'm glad you're always alone down here to devour your sundaes. The way you..." Harry paused, blushing slightly. "I could watch you all day."

"Oh," Ginny said with a caramel smile. "If you promise not only to watch me, you can accompany as often as you want."  
***Harry & Ginny ***

"Oh, it's almost midnight." Harry glanced at his watch as they left the kitchen. "We better hurry to get back to the common room.

He grabbed Ginny's hand and together they made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

The portrait of the Fat Lady came in sight at the end of the corridor when he noticed the bright yellow eyes of Mrs Norris sparkling in the dimness of an alcove.

The croaking voice of the caretaker echoed across the corridor. "Where are you, sweetie? Did you find the troublemakers? Where are they, sweetie?"

Spontaneously, Harry opened the nearest door and pulled Ginny with him into a dark room.

"I'm an idiot," hissed Harry. "I should have checked the map."

He closed the door behind Ginny and immediately they were surrounded by darkness.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Here Gin," he whispered, reaching out with one hand to find his girlfriend in the dark. "Let's put the cloak on, just in case Filch opens the door. Where are we anyway?"

"I guess in the broom cupboard at the end of the corridor." Ginny pulled him closer.

Harry tried to draw the cloak so that it would completely cover both. Trying to pull Ginny farther away from the door, he stumbled and dragged Ginny with him to the floor.

A stinging pain ran through his back as he fell on something hard laying on the floor. A split second later, the pain recurred as Ginny fell on him and the object pierced even deeper in his back.

"Ouch," Harry hissed.

"Shh," Ginny hissed back. "Be quiet or Filch will hear us."

"Please, don't move, Gin," Harry whispered. "Something is cutting in my back."

"Kay," Ginny whispered back, stopping to move. "Is it better?"

"Yes, a little. I think my back is starting to go numb." Harry tried to prop himself on his elbows, so the thing wouldn't pinch his back so much.

As the pain eased off, Harry noticed Ginny's chocolate-scented breath softly blowing over his face.

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered.

"Can you reach behind my back and try to remove this stupid thing that is pinching me in the back?"

Harry noticed how Ginny slowly bent forward, trying to reach the floor beneath him with her hand. His eyes widened as Ginny's moved and her chest pressed against his face, almost taking his breath away.

"Ah, I have it," Ginny announced. "You can lay down again."

Harry gasped for air when Ginny moved back. She lay down on him again, her head on his shoulder, their legs entangled. Harry covered them with the cloak again and wrapped his arms around Ginny, so she'd lie more comfortably.

"What was it?" he asked softly.

"It felt like a belt buckle," whispered Ginny. The warm, chocolate and rum smelling breath of her answer made him shiver. "I honestly don't want to know who took off their pants in here," Ginny giggled.

"Same here." Harry slowly turned his head and kisses her hair.

Ginny moved her head a bit. "I'm here." Harry felt a kiss on his cheek and her mouth slowly searching his lips.

"Where are you, sweetie?" Filch's rasping voice suddenly sounded in the hallway. The caretakers' shuffling steps were clearly audible. He couldn't be far away.

The clacking sound of the doorknob made Harry stiffen. Ginny's mouth froze on his. They both held their breath.

"Stay here in the hallway, sweetie," Filch ordered his cat. "Lemme have a look. If they're in here, they can't escape."

The door opened and through the fabric of the cloak, Harry could see the outline of Filch in the doorway.

"There is no one here, sweetie," sounded the voice of the visibly disappointed caretaker. "Maybe it was the next door?"

With the sound of the closing door, the room again disappeared into the darkness.

Harry heard Ginny taking a deep breath. "That was close," she whispered, her mouth just inches from his.

"Yep," Harry replied. "Let's just hope he won't come back."

They waited motionless for what felt like forever, listening into the darkness, hoping the door wouldn't open again.

As his pulse finally calmed down, Harry tried to focus on his surroundings. He noticed the enchanting flowery scent of Ginny's hair, the warm breath brushing his face when she exhaled. Although Filch was still somewhere around, he suddenly felt safe.

"Does an encounter with Filch belong to your kitchen visits?" Harry whispered.

"You're the one who's constantly running into trouble," Ginny laughed softly. "You can't even eat ice cream without getting in trouble."

"Oh," Harry snorted. "Do you already regret being my girlfriend?"

"Never, Potter. Never. I've been waiting for you far too long. Don't think you'll get rid of me so easily."

"I'm glad I have you," Harry whispered, running his hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. "I can't get enough of the smell of your hair."

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness of his girlfriend, pondering his day with Ginny. When the memory of Filch pushed its way back to the mind, he listened again to the noises on the corridor.

"I think he left," Harry whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ginny breathed in his ear. "Let's wait a little longer. Just to be sure Filch is really gone."

Ginny's hot breath in his ear made Harry shiver. Willingly, he opened his mouth as her tongue attacked his lips. Reaching into her hair, he pressed her mouth harder on his, enjoying the dance of their tongues, and the feeling of their melting bodies.

As they eventually gasped for air, Ginny rasped, "One more time," and pressed her lips to his again.

Later, much later, as they slowly regained normal breathing, and Harry sighed, "We better head back now."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, disappointment in her voice. "Let's take the damn cloak off, it's quite hot underneath it."

"Ouch," Harry cried out as Ginny slammed her knee between his legs, trying to get up.

"Oh, Harry. Does it hurt?" Ginny gently stroked the spot her knee had hit.

"Please do not touch there," Harry whimpered. "It hurts!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean..." Suddenly Ginny giggled. "Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to...you know."

"Yeah. I know." Harry replied, chuckling "It's already getting better."

"Really?" The worry in Ginny's voice was literally audible.

"Yes, really. The first seconds are the worst." Harry replied, relieved that the pain was fading. "Please open the door, so we get some light in here."

"You better look at the map first." Ginny slipped carefully out of the cloak.

"Ah, right." Harry smote his forehead. "We should've thought of it sooner. Can you please cast a Lumos?"

"Sure," Ginny replied. "Lumos!"

Harry pulled the Marauders map out of his pocket, tapped it with his wand, and said the password. He looked over the map until he spotted Filch. "It's all right. Filch is back in his office. Oh." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"What's the matter?" Ginny gave him a worried look.

"Malfoy is on the seventh floor. I guess he was in the Room of Requirement," Harry murmured. "If only I knew what he was doing there. "

"We won't find out tonight." Ginny put her hand on his arm.

"Yes, you're right." Harry sighed. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"Yeah, we'd better." Ginny squeezed his arm.

Harry slowly opened the door and peered out into the corridor. As expected, no one was to be seen. Turning to Ginny, he nodded to her. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, they walked the short distance to the entrance to the common room. The Fat Lady accepted their password and let them slip through the door.

Ginny stopped at the first step of the stair to the boys' dorms. Turning to Harry, she looked down at him with an impish grin. "Good night, Harry." Leaning down to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a heartfelt kiss.

When they finally parted, Harry waved goodbye to her. "Sleep well. See you in the morning. I'll wait here for you."

With a content smile, Harry headed up to his dorm, looking forward to seeing Ginny again the next morning.


End file.
